SASUSAKU  KAMASUTRA
by SSxSasu
Summary: -¿Hiciste tu tarea "Sa Ku Ra"?  -Ta..ta..ta..tarea que tarea? difícilmente pude pronunciar las palabras   -Ya lo olvidaste aque "educativo,entretenido e interesante libro,que tú misma me regalaste en Mi Cumpleaños".  -¿Qué libro? en ese instante lo record
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencias:** Sasusaku, Lemon. El titulo lo dice Todo jajajajajaja

_**"SASUSAKU KAMASUTRA"**_

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>arecía ser una noche tranquila, triste y sobre todo molesta, _"El Amor De Mi Vida"_ se había olvidado de nuestro aniversario y se encontraba fuera de la ciudad por asuntos de negocios familiares junto con su asistente la "zorra pelirroja" dejándome abandonada y por supuesto muy pero muy enojada o por lo menos eso creía _"yo"_, pero todo cambio cuando entre a mi departamento y ya no era el mismo que deje hace algunas horas atrás, la puerta de mi habitación estaba abierta y con una media luz, del lugar salía un olor _a vainilla-canela, con pétalos de flores de colores blancas, rojas y rosas por todo el cuarto y_ _él metido en mi cama desnudo,_ tapado hasta la mitad mostrando su impresionante y bien formado pecho con unas sábanas rojas que me decían todo lo contrario de lo que sería mi noche.

-Sasuke, supuestamente no estabas de viaje con la "zorrita pelirroja", que haces aquí?

El pelinegro alzo una ceja fastidiado.- "Ingenua"

-Hiciste tu tarea Sa Ku Ra?

-Ta..ta..ta..tarea que tarea?(difícilmente pude pronunciar las palabras)

-Ya lo olvidaste aquel "_educativo, entretenido e interesante libro, que tú misma me regalaste en mi cumpleaños_"…

-¿Qué libro?…(en ese instante lo recordé) !"El libro de Kama-Sutra"¡

En ese momento entendí que no sería la noche tranquila, triste y sobre todo molesta que creía que sería si no todo lo contrario: _ una_ _noche educativa, entretenida e interesante y muy pero muy cansada,_ simplemente le mostré una tierna y linda sonrisa que mi rostro no pudo esconder y comencé a quitarme la ropa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Siguiente capítulo: (un pequeño adelanto)<strong>_

"_¿Ya te rindes Sakura?"... _

_Eso quisieras Uchiha, pero tendrás que poner mucho más de tu parte amor…_

_Entonces tendré que dejar de ser amable contigo "Mi Cerezo"…_

* * *

><p><strong>¿QUE TAL LES GUSTO? CONTINUO?<strong>

_**CREN QUE NUESTRA SAKURA PUEDA CON LA TAREA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**_


	2. Chapter 2

Dos pares de labios se habían fusionado lujuriosamente, esas mismas lenguas buscaban ganar esa sensual y excitante batalla, las manos del pelinero acariciaban sus bien proporcionados piernas, mientras las manos de la pelirosa, jugaban con el cabello negro rebelde de su chico. Sasuke no quiso perder más el tiempo(le urgía) dejo de besarla y la penetro con sus dedos para después tomar varios cojines que puso bajo el lindo traseros de Sakura permitiendo una penetración más profunda para después tumbarse entre las piernas de ella y por fin penetrarla, sin dejar de mirarse y abrazarse, sintiendo todas descargas de emociones que los consumían en cada penetración de Sasuke, llegando a su primer orgasmo de la noche.

_-"¿Ya te rindes Sakura?"... _

_-Eso quisieras Uchiha, pero tendrás que poner mucho más de tu parte amor…_

_-Entonces tendré que dejar de ser amable contigo "Mi Cerezo"…._

A lo que la pelirosa se puso arriba de él y le dijo al oído, con la respiración agitada:

-Lo que me faltaba ahora te volviste un pervertido otra virtud más en la gran lista de tus "_genialidades"_.

-¿Me volví? Me volviste "p-e-r-v-e-r-t-i-d-o, Cerezo", acto seguido se puso encima de ella elevando sus pies sobre los hombros de él, favoreciendo una penetración muy profunda al máximo y claro que Sasuke realizara sus fantasías de dominación sin dejar de proporcionar sensaciones muy intensas en Sakura.

Mientras que el cuerpo y la mente de Sakura se hundía cada vez más por la pasión del pelinegro, su mente recordaba cómo fue que se le ocurrió regalarte ese librito.

_**Aquí la explicación:**_

Mis amigos y yo estábamos en la plaza comercial, Hinata, Ino(sentada a mi lado para fastidiarme), comiendo sushi, mientras que Naruto y Sai traían las bebidas, Sasuke no estaba(para variar) por asuntos de trabajo con su abuelo Madara.

Hinata al notar lo triste que estaba trato de ayudarme:

-Que mal que Sasuke no pudo salir con nosotros otra vez, pero es normal siendo un Uchiha, en mi caso agradezco que Neji tenga que atender la mayor parte de las responsabilidades de la familia.

-No le mientas a Sakura, Hinata vemos más a Neji que a Sasuke si no pregúntale a Tenten que en estos momentos están organizando su boda. Oye frentona y segura que "Sasuke" está trabajando yo creo que te mintió.

-No me interesa lo que pienses Ino aparte a ti que te importa eso solo nos corresponde a Sasuke y a mi _"su novia, ya deberías de superarlo así son las cosas el me prefirió a mí y no a ti"…_

_**¡Continuara!**_

**¿QUE TAL LES GUSTO? DEJEN SUS "REVIEWS" Y TALVEZ LES PONGA LOS NOMBRES DE LAS POSICIONES QUE UTILIZO SASUKE EN EL KAMASUTRA…**


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO ANTERIOR:

-No le mientas a Sakura, Hinata vemos más a Neji que a Sasuke si no pregúntale a Tenten que en estos momentos están organizando su boda. Oye frentona y segura que "Sasuke" está trabajando yo creo que te mintió.

-No me interesa lo que pienses Ino aparte a ti que te importa eso solo nos corresponde a Sasuke y a mi _"su novia, ya deberías de superarlo así son las cosas el me prefirió a mí y no a ti"_

Respuesta que puso "Furiosa" a la pelirrubia.

_-_ "_Su novia_" pues a ver por cuanto tiempo te dura eso frentona , yo solo lo decía por tu bien cuando los hombres ponen más atención al trabajo y en su asistente que a una y ya casi ni los ves es una mala señal y para que lo sepas yo estoy muy feliz con "Sai" el me da mi tiempo, no me cela, crea hermosos cuadros conmigo como su musa y me compra muchas cosas…. Y a ti?

En el momento en que la pelirosa estaba a punto de contestar llegaron Naruto y Sai lo cual provoco gran alivio en Hinata que por un momento pensó que sus dos amigas terminarían matándose.

-¿Que pasa porque tan serias, chicas?. (Pregunto Naruto)

-Estamos comendo no ves, solo porque tu comes y hablas al mismo tiempo no significa que todos hagamos lo mismo le respondió la pelirubia.

-¡Que carácter Ino, yo solo preguntaba!.

-¿Está todo bien?. (Pregunto Sai sintiendo tensión entre las chicas)

-Claro que si "mi amor" y más porque estás "aquí a mi lado"(le decía Ino mirando a Sakura con aires de triunfo).

-Gracias por las bebidas Naruto(dijo Hinata tratando de calmar las cosas)

-Sí, gracias chicos (dijo la pelirosa)

Terminaron de comer para luego ir de compras(varias tiendas tenían promoción de descuentos) lo cual puso muy feliz a Ino que junto a Sai fueron los primeros en entrar a las tiendas a medirse y pelear con los clientes por los artículos que encontraban a su paso. Naruto y Hinata no dejaban de reírse de ver como Sai cargaba las bolsas de Ino , el cual les pidió a sus amigos que lo ayudara a cargar todas esas bolsa, mientras que Sakura cansada de esperar sentada entro a la librería, este día no estaba de humor para cargar las bolsas de la pelirubia ni comprar ropa, zapatos, ni cosméticos, ni perfumes, ni joyas para eso estaban sus amigos.

De hecho no estaba de humor para nada, pero por lo menos ver tantos libros la podría distraer un poco y así fue como un libro en especial atrajo su atención **"**_**Kamasutra - El libro del amor y la sexualidad"**_,a los pocos segundo el rostro de Sakura se sonrojo de soloimaginarse a ella y Sasuke en la posición de la portada del libro. Tomo el peculiar y llamativo libro, lo pago lo más rápido que pudo y salió de la tienda.

A los minutos después se encontró con sus amigos en el estacionamiento, los cuales ya habían guardado todas las compras y estaban cansados.

-Solo compraste un libro Sakura? Es para Sasuke, lo digo porque en unos días es su cumpleaños.(Dijo la pelinegra)

-Así es Hinata(le respondió la pelirosa algo sonrojada).

-Pero que buena memoria tienes Hinata te acordaste del cumpleaños del novio de tu mejor amiga jajajajaja, que casualidad porque yo también, aproveche para comprarle unas corbatas italianas que "_tanto le agradan y por supuesto con los colores que más le gustan"_ .

-Nosotros le compramos su loción favorita Armani Code , entre "Hinata y Yo" .(le respondió Naruto)

-¡Como sea! Es cierto que a Sasuke le gusta leer pero otro libro si ya tiene bastantes en su colección, el caso es que cualquiera de nosotros sabe que regalarle a Sasuke menos _"su novia"_ jajajajajajjajajaja

-Ya basta Ino deja de molestar a Sakura, si ella se lo compro será por algo no me sorprendería que fuera el regalo que más le gustara a Sasuke. (Le respondió Hinata bastante molesta).

-Gracias Hinata pero ya sabes cómo es Ino, sus comentarios solo demuestran lo irritada y despechada que esta.

-Que están diciendo pelos de chicle... Antes de que Ino pudiera terminar Sai la jalo y la metió al auto para que dejaran de discutir, es "Suficiente, nos vamos "(le dijo mirándola a los ojos, bastante enojado) nos vemos después chicos, saliendo a gran velocidad.

-Nosotros también nos vamos Sakura.

-Gracias por todo chicos, nos vemos en el cumpleaños de Sasuke.(les dijo mientras subía a su automóvil)

**Próximo Capitulo: **

!Tierra llamando a teme, tierra llamando a teme¡…. ¡Despierta Sasuke!, que fue lo que le regalaste Sakura? Nunca había visto a Sasuke tan apenado.

- ¡Tubo, tubo, tubo! Sasuke que bárbaro esto si es una fiesta con todo y stripper…

_-¿Ahora si te rindes "Cerezo"?..._

_-No, ahora es mi turno "Mi Sasuke"…_


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

La pelirrosa se encontraba acostada en su cama, ya habían pasado tres días, desde la _"divertida"_ salida al centro comercial junto con ( Ino, Hinata, Naruto y Sai), aunque Sakura intento no darle importancia las palabras de Ino si le molestaban mucho, más de lo que ella quería admitir: "_Su novia_" _pues a ver por cuanto tiempo te dura eso frentona , yo solo lo decía por tu bien cuando los hombres ponen más atención al trabajo y en su asistente que a una y ya casi ni los ves es una mala señal._

Ya no quería pensar más en eso, lo que pasara entre ella y Sasuke solo era asunto de ellos y de nadie más, Sakura sabía que necesitaba darle su espacio y se lo daría como hasta ahora, pero tenía que admitir que se sentía fuera del mundo el pelinegro, tenían muy pocas cosas en común, ellos eran polos opuestos.

Se levantó y abrió su armario ya era hora de decidir que se pondría para la fiesta que era en unas horas y todavía estaba indecisa: entre un llamativo vestido de color rojo, largo ajustado al cuerpo, pero también este morado corto para lucir sus hermosas piernas y por ultimo un verde esmeralda largo con la espalda descubierta .

.

.

La residencia Uchiha era enorme, Sakura siempre quedaba impresionada le parecía un castillo.

-Te ves muy bonita Sakura(traía su lindo cabello largo suelto), ese color verde esmeralda te queda muy bien.

- Sasuke, me lo regalo en mi cumpleaños tiene muy buen gusto, tambien me gusta tu vestido(era de color azul marino,largo y straple) gracias por venir por mí para traerme a la fiesta, Hinata.

-Tambien quería decirte que Sai le pidió a Ino que se separaran por un tiempo.

-¿Qué? Eso le pasa a esa cerda por no medir sus palabras.

-Asi es Sakura pero esperemos que se arreglen las cosas entre ellos dos, mira ya vi a Naruto, Tenten, Neji, Kiba, Suigetsu, Jugo e Ino(que se encontraban sentados en una de las tantas mesas de la recepción).

.

.

-Te ves preciosa Sakura, que vestido tan fino, ¿dónde lo compraste?, dijo Tenten(que traia un ajustado, vestido corto color crema, con cuello V).

-Gracias, también luces muy bien,me lo regalo Sasuke, Tenten. Tambien ustedes chicos, todos lucen muy bien en sus smokings,

-Puedes dejar tu regalo en la mesa del centro Sakura.

Había muchos regalos para el Uchiha(como era de esperarse) pero un regalo en especial llamaba la atención, en el centro de la mesa del salón, era una enorme caja de pastel de cuatro pisos con un moño dorado en la parte de arriba, con los colores, rojos y negros brillante.

-Gracias Neji, pero prefiero dárselo personalmente.

.

.

Pero todo cambio unos segundos después, la pelirosa sintió como unos brazos aprisionaban su cintura. Y escucho una voz cerca de su oído.

-_Entonces dámelo._

Acto seguido sus labios fueron besados, ante las miradas de todos que poco a poco veían como el Uchiha se había dignado aparecer en la fiesta.

-La pelirosa abrazo al pelinegro lo más fuerte que pudo.

-Te extrañe mucho, tu regalo, espero que te guste(la caja era en forma de cofre color café claro).

¡Sasuke hasta que apareces ya llevamos casi una hora aquí!. ¡Se supone que eres el del cumpleaños, atiende a los invitados!. Dijo Naruto interrumpiendo el romántico momento.

-¡Callate Dobe¡ mejor aprovecha y come todo lo que puedas.

Comentario que provoco muchas risas entre los invitados ya que Naruto ya se había comido todas las botanas de la mesa.

.

.

-Qué bueno verte te ves guapísimo Sasuke, dijo a pelirubia(que traia un vestido dorado straple y muy ajustado) acercándose para saludarlo de beso. Ante la mirada asesina de la pelirosa.

-¿Estas muy sola Ino, que paso con Sai?

-No pudo venir, Sakura(contesto Ino de manera descortés).

Pero Kiba, Naruto, Tenten, Neji, Suigetsu, Jugo y Hinata se acercaron para evitar un enfrentamiento entre las chicas y de paso felicitar al festejado.

El pelinegro tuvo que soportar varias felicitaciones de sus "amigos":

_-"Muchas felicidades Uchiha, que sigas cumpliendo muchos más, ya no seas tan antisocial podrias ser más amable, no dejes tan sola a Sakura"._

"_Qué bueno que vinieron, gracias por sus regalos, que sigan disfrutando de la fiesta_"(solo eso decía el pelinegro tratando de terminar lo más rápido posible).

-Vámonos Sakura(tomo la mano de la pelirosa y se la llevo a su mesa principal) dejando a los demás.

.

.

-Por fin solos(le decía Sasuke mientras miraba a su pelirosa)

Tomo el regalo de Sakura y comenzó abrirlo, ante la mirada nerviosa de esta, cuando saco el libro se quedó sin palabras nunca se imaginó que la bella e inocente pelirosa, le regalaría esto.

!Tierra llamando a teme, tierra llamando a teme¡…. ¡Despierta Sasuke!, oye reacciona…

-Que fue lo que le regalaste Sakura? Nunca había visto a Sasuke tan apenado, qué fue lo que le diste, ¿condones de sabores o qué?

Sakura no pudo más que sentirse muy apenada, su _" Inocente Libro", _había dejado al azabache sin palabras, porque demonios le había comprado ese regalo a su novio, en que estaba pensando.

En ese momento Naruto intenta arrebatarle el regalo a Sasuke pero este sale de su trance y guarda el _" Inocente Libro", _ en la caja de regalo.

-No es asunto tuyo "Usoratonkachi" vete a la otra mesa, deja de seguirnos.

-Pero quiero ver porque te quedaste en Shock, déjame ver, déjame ver, déjame ver…

-Ya te dije: ¡QUE NOOOOO, USORATONKACHI¡

.

.

De pronto las luces de la fiesta se fueron por unos segundos y cuando regresaron del pastel(rojo con negro brillante) apareció una chica con una figura nada despreciable con un baby doll(negro) con la cancion de _" The Soho Dolls - Stripper"_, dejando a todos totalmente impresionados.

.

Well ana you're late  
>And maya, i'm here.<br>The boys in the band,  
>Decide to appear.<br>We walk through the door  
>Savour the air.<br>The girls on the floor,  
>I've come here to stare.<br>We've come here to stare.

Yeah

Dont touch the girls,  
>Dont kiss the girls,<br>I have the right to pull the girls.  
>Get in a fight,<br>On every night,  
>The scratches, the bruises and the bites.<br>But i wanna touch,  
>And i wanna kiss,<br>And if you say no then i will persist,  
>With you tonight,<br>You'll make it right.  
>You know that you're wetting my appetite.<p>

You can call me x,  
>You can call me y,<br>You can call me z,  
>You can come and try.<br>Come and try.

Dont know what you think you're doing to me,  
>(Hey! Stripper, Hey! Stripper)<br>Dont know what you see its getting to me,  
>(Hey! Stripper, Hey! I wanna be your mister)<br>Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na  
>Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na<br>Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na  
>Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na<p>

.

.

- ¡Tubo, tubo, tubo! Sasuke, que bárbaro esto si es una fiesta con todo y stripper, dijo Kiba que no dejaba de aplaudir a los constantes movimientos exóticos de la pelirroja.

-¡Apaguen esa música, yo no pedí esto¡ Suigetsu que estas esperando detén a Karin decía Sasuke tratando de que las cosas no se salieran de control. Pero su amigo, no dejaba de aplaudir y mirarle las piernas a la atrevida pelirroja.

Karin empujo al pelinegro a unas de las sillas y comenzó a bailar de una manera muy provocativa en medio de las piernas de este.

-¿Karin que te pasa estas drogada?

-Tu solo disfruta _"cariño"._

Los gritos no se dieron de esperar tanto de las invitadas e invitados que no dejaban de tomar fotos y video de los que estaba pasando en la fiesta.

Mientras tanto Sakura nunca había sentido tantas ganas de matar a alguien como a esa pelirroja ni siquiera a Ino, pero Hinata, Tenten la detuvieron tomándola de los dos brazos para que no fuera a matarla a golpes.

-Sakura tienes que calmarte, le decía Hinata.

-No te rebajes ya todos sabemos qué clase de chica es Karin, le dijo Tenten.

-¡No me importa suéltenme la quiero "MUERTA"!

-No te molestes Sakura yo la saco de la fiesta. Le dijo Ino.

Lo cual no fue necesario ya que Suigetsu apareció justo a tiempo(ver como Karin bailaba para Sasuke lo despertó) la cargo sobre sus hombros, para llevarse a la exhibicionista pelirroja, mientras esta no dejaba de gritar.

_-"Sueltame idiota, suéltame, sueltame"._

Mientras que Jugo, les quitaba a los invitados sus teléfonos celulares.

.

.

Pero ya era algo tarde, la pelirosa salió de la fiesta hecha una furia, no podía quitar esas imágenes de su cabeza, tomo un taxi sin importarle los gritos del pelinegro que no dejaba de pedir que se detuviera, pero ella se fue.

Cuando Sasuke llego al departamento de Sakura esta se negó abrir, no quería escucharlo así que se encerró en su habitación, con la esperanza de que se fuera.

Pero había un pequeño detalle, él tenía la llave del departamento así que cuando Sakura se negó abrir no tuvo más remedio utilizar la llave.

-Ya te dije que me dejes en paz, vete.

-No seas niña Sakura, sal de la habitación o …

-¿o que Sasuke? Porque mejor no te largas con tu asistente la "Zorra Teibolera", para que te haga un privado.

-Yo no tuve nada que ver con esto, tú lo viste las luces se fueron y cuando regresaron estaba esa canción y ella fuera de su enorme pastel.

-Si Sasuke, no tienes que recordármelo me acuerdo muy bien de como estabas sentado y ella encima de ti.

-Sakura, por favor sal así no podemos arreglar las cosas.

-¿Arreglar las cosas? es muy fácil. ¡DESPIDELA¡

-Yo no la contrate fue Madara.

-Perfecto, entonces que le aumenten el sueldo por ser tan _"eficiente en su trabajo" _y a mi déjame tranquila.

-No quiero que esto quede así, tengo que salir de viaje por unos días.

-¿Con ella?.

-No solo con ella, Sakura déjame entrar.

-¡LARGATE, LARGATE, LARGATE¡.

Sasuke sabía que en el estado que se encontraba la pelirosa era mejor dejarla sola, tendría que demostrarle que no había nadie más y el sabia como, ella le había mandado un mensaje y le se lo respondería.

.

.

* * *

><p>PROXIMO CAPITULO:<p>

_-¿Ahora si te rindes "Cerezo"?..._

_-No, ahora es mi turno "Mi Sasuke"…_

_-Tu y Yo… _ El Ying y el Yang.

.

.

.


End file.
